


In Search of Occupation

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Well obviously she's wasted onexile.





	In Search of Occupation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“Exalted, the, er, king awaits you in the gardens.” The messenger avoids Damen’s eyes, and before Damen can question him, Nikandros bursts in as well. “Damen, you had better go.”

Already belting his chiton, he demands, “What is it? Is he alright?”

But Nikandros averts his eyes. “See for yourself.”

Damen takes the steps three at a time; it’s only when he sees the familiar figure, golden hair spilling over pale, bare shoulders, that his breath slows down. “Laurent?”

The figure turns; blue eyes meet his, stopping him in his tracks. Resplendent in turquoise, Jokaste cocks a brow. “Hello, lover.”

***

“What do you want?” Damen growls.

They’re in an audience chamber: he and Laurent standing, while Jokaste sprawls prettily, her turquoise gown spread across embroidered cushions. Her arm drapes across the shoulders of the boy beside her: small, slender, blond like her, like Laurent. The eyes, though, are all Kastor, all Damen: dark, curious, missing nothing.

“Isn’t that obvious?” She smiles sharply. “You need an heir; I need occupation.”

“Exile too dull for you?” drawls Laurent; oddly, his voice is almost fond.

“She’s not,” splutters Damen, “this is not-”

“A solution?” Laurent’s gaze meets his, without mockery. “It might be.”


End file.
